Bittersweet revenge
by the red 1
Summary: Dark, character death. After having everything taken from him, Riku trackes down the man the destroyed his life. And Riku's going to make him pay.


Bittersweet revenge

One-shot

The Red 1

(A random idea that came to me after watching _The Punisher_.)

START

It was such a strange sensation, waiting to kill someone. Riku found himself double checking all the weapons he had brought with him. The three hand guns he had brought, a revolver and two nine millimeters, were all fully loaded. The two handheld shotguns both had three rounds in, the maximum you could load on that type of gun. The Uzi that Riku had was fully loaded, and had five extra clips ready to go. The two knifes he had brought, a switchblade and a hunting knife, both hung at his side. And finally, a long razor sharp katana was strapped to his back, ready to be drawn and start cutting at a moments notice.

After what seemed like ages, Riku finally saw his target. Zane Edge, politician, businessman, dark user, and powerful rich ally of Maleficent. Zane was a man in his late thirties, with light brown hair and dark blue eyes. He always wore a black suit, a well as a pair of sunglasses, even on a night like tonight were the rain was coming down in buckets. Around Zane was about twenty security guards, then about another fifty inside Zane's mansion. Seventy guard, plus Zane. Good thing Riku was in no hurry.

Riku was going to make sure that he left Zane for last. He would start by picking off the guards one by one, and by the time he got to Zane, the man would be paralyzed with fear. Riku was going to make Zane suffer, the same way he had suffered the last two years.

FLASHBACK 

"_Congratulations graduation class of 2010!" The high school principal, an older woman in her late forties, yelled to the group of students gathered in front of her. That singled all the students that it was time to throw their caps into the air. That, and it was time to get the hell out of these gowns. The throwing of the caps signaled all the parents that it was time to start clapping and yelling, looking like idiots, which they all did._

_As the students started making their way back into the school so they could find a place to change, three long time friends started planning their next move. "So, I can be ready to go by seven tonight, I just need to know when you two will be ready?" Kairi said as she walked along side Riku and Sora. "Yeah, my parents want to have a really big family dinner, so I won't be able to leave until about eight or so." Sora said, looking over at his long time friend turned girlfriend, Kairi._

"_I'll be ready to go whenever the two of you are." Riku said, looking at the two lovebirds. During the two years since Riku and Sora had gotten back to the Island, all three friends had gone through a lot of changes. Riku was still the tallest, standing at about 6'3. His hair, which had been shoulder length when he first got back, now came down to his waist. Sora had gotten much taller, being only two inches shorter then Riku. Sora's hair, which had been spiked since he was six, had finally grown out, handing down in his eyes._

_Now, while Kairi had always been "cute" or "pretty" now, she was a drop-dead knock out. Kairi had grown to a height of 5'10. Her hair now came down to the middle of her back, while her bangs came down to about the tip of her noise. Just about every male age 12 to 35 had a crush on Kairi to some degree, which meant a lot of work on Riku's part, having to scare away most teenagers since Sora wouldn't do anything else someone actually tried something on Kairi._

"_Alright, let meat up by the Paopu tree at eight o'clock." Kairi said as the three friends split up, each going to speed a little time with their parents._

_45 MINUTES LATER_

"_Hey mom, dad, I graduated high school today." Riku said, looking down at the two tombstones in front of him. A small engraving could be seen in front of the tombstones:_

_Here lay Zack and Rose Evergreen Beloved friends _

_Lost at sea, March 8th 1995_

_Left behind one son_

"_Yeah, you should have seen it, everyone was there. Also, I don't think I told you this before, but I have a girlfriend. Her name is Yuffie, and she lives on Radiant Garden. She's kind of a hand full sometimes, but I wouldn't change a thing about her. In fact, I'll let you both in on a little secret: I'm going to ask her to marry me latter tonight." Riku said, a smile forming on his lips as his hands reached into his pocket and clutched the box with the engagement ring in it._

"_Well, I have to go pack some clothes for the tip, but I just wanted to come by and talk to you two before I went." Riku said as he turned and walked away from the graveyard, heading to the small family house that he lived in._

_5 HOURS LATER_

"_Man, it's been so long since I've been to Radiant Garden." Sora said as he steeped out of the Gummi ship, giving his hand to Kairi to help her down as well. "Come on Sora, we were just here two weeks ago." Riku mumbled to himself as he steeped out behind his two friends. "Rikuuuuuuuuuu!" The unmistakable voice of a certain over active ninja cut through the air. Sora and Kairi quickly jumped to the side as a blur of color shot past them, heading straight for Riku._

_Yuffie jumped into Riku's arms so hard it was enough to throw him back into the Gummi ship, landing roughly on the floor, Yuffie on top of him. "I really wish you wouldn't do that every time I get out of a Gummi ship." Riku said as he recovered from the impact. "Aw, we both know you like it." Yuffie said with a slight laugh, cutting off Riku's reply with a kiss._

"_And you say we show to much public affection." Kairi said, looking at the slightly older couple on the ground making out. Yuffie broke from the kiss, and turned her head slightly to look at Kairi. "Yeah, well you to are a little young to be making out in public." Yuffie said as she rolled off of Riku, before standing up. As Riku followed, garbing his bag that had been thrown to the ground when Yuffie jumped him, the four young adults start walking to meat everyone else._

_3 HOURS LATER_

_Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Yuffie were all standing on at the base of the Castle of that world. It had been through major reconstruction, but there were still a few things that needed to be fixed. But it was still the perfect spot for a picnic. As the four young heroes looked around the area, each person snuggled up against his/her boyfriend/girlfriend._

"_So, now that you're done with high school, I'm guessing that you're going to be moving here?" Kairi said, looking at Riku. Riku gave a quick glance at Yuffie, before nodding his head, slightly pulling Yuffie closer to him. "What about you two, are you going to stay on the island, or move over here too?" Yuffie asked, happily smiling at Riku's answer._

_Sora and Kairi glanced at each other, before Kairi spoke up. "We haven't really decided what we're going to do yet. But no matter what we do, expect to see a lot of us." Kairi said with a smile. Riku glanced at Yuffie again, before reaching into his pocket that held the ring box. "Yuffie there's something I want to ask you-" Riku was cut off by the sounds of footsteps from just behind the group of heroes._

"_Excuse me, my name is Sal, I'm here representing mister Zane Edge, a businessman. Now, I have to ask: are you two Sora Gale, and Riku Evergreen?" The man named Sal said. Sal was a man in his late thirties, wearing a solid black suite and black sunglasses. After a quick glace at each other, Sora answered Sal's question. "Yeah, that's use. What dose this Zane Edge want with use?"_

_Sal gave a short laugh, like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You see, Mister Edge heard that you two were in town, and wanted to give you an invitation. You see, Mister Edge was amazed that two teenage boys could defeat Xemnas when he had taken some of the power from Kingdom Hearts. When he heard you were both in town, he sent me to go look for you."_

"_What's the invitation for?" Riku asked, expecting it to be to a party or something. Sal then began digging through his pockets, until it looked like he found what he wanted. "Yes, Mister Edge would like me to tell you that it was a dumb move to play hero." Sal said as he whipped his hands out of his pockets, reveling two Uzi's. Sora and Riku's eyes widened, as they moved to summon their Keyblades, but by then Sal had already opened up, spraying the group with a stream of fire._

_After empting both clips on the four heroes, Sal began to walk off like nothing had happened. However, as he walked away, Riku began to move a little, dragging himself over to Yuffie's fallen form. Rolling her over, Riku could see that she had been hit all through her torso, as well as he arms. Moving as fast as he could with his wounds, Riku moved and felt for a pulse coming from Yuffie._

_When he felt nothing, tears began to stream down Riku's face. This couldn't be happening; he was about to propose to her. It had to be a bad dream, right? Soon he would wake up and it would all be over. _

_Something inside Riku seemed to snap. It seemed like his pain faded away, and was replaced by a burning anger. Taking his vest off, Riku laid it over Yuffie, before moving over to check Sora and Kairi. Dead. That seemed to make his anger grow larger, as Riku now didn't feel the pain at all. Digging through his bag over to the side, Riku pulled out a cell phone. Hitting one large read button on the pad, Riku sent out an emergency signal to the rest of the restoration comity. Riku then got onto his hands and knees, and dragged himself over to the edge of the cliff they were on, to make it look like he had fallen over._

_Giving once last look at Yuffie, Riku opened a dark portal, and quickly steeped though it, moving away from here._

END FLASHBACK 

It had taken four years, but Riku was finally ready to kill this man. To inflict all the pain that he had suffered, with interest. Taking a deep breath, Riku quickly started to move along the fence of Zane's mansion. Moving up to the gate, Riku spotted the first guard. Knowing that he would have to do this quietly, Riku pulled out the switchblade he had brought.

Riku waited for just the right moment, and then he struck. Moving at near God-like speed, Riku got behind the guard and quickly slash his throat in one swift move. Throwing the body to the ground, Riku quickly moved across the lawn and to the house it's self. After making sure no one was right inside the door, Riku moved into the house, keeping a sharp lookout for any more guards.

Riku quickly found the next three guards, standing in what looked like a kitchen. As Riku kept his switchblade in his right hand, he quickly dove forwards when no one was looking in his direction. Coming to the first guard, Riku thrust his knife into the guy's heart, before stabbing again in the guy's throat. By now the other two had turned around and started drawing their weapons.

As each tried to draw the handgun at their side, Riku dived forwards. Moving in a quick movement, Riku slammed his left hand into one guy's wrist, stopping him from drawing his gun, while at the same time, slashing the other guy's neck with his knife. Then, moving around behind the first guy, Riku thrust his knife into the back of the guard's head.

"Yo, Tony, mister Edge say's we need more wine, on the double." A voice came through a small intercom on the wall. Walking over to the intercom, Riku his the button to talk. "It'll be up in a minute."

Up in Zane's personal confreres room, most of the guards had gathered with Zane. "Gentlemen, tonight is a very special night. Tonight is the night that we start our take over of Radiant Garden." Zane said, looking at the men around him, who all cheered after he finished speaking. There was a small ding from a dumb waiter, as a bottle of wine showed up on an ice bucket.

As one of the guards moved over and took the bottle of wine out of the bucket, he noticed three blinking red lights in the bottom of the bucket. "What the hell!" Was all he had time to say before an explosion burst from the bucket, engulfing most of the room. After the explosion died down, the door to the room was kicked down, as Riku came in, both handheld shotguns in hand.

As a few of the guards that hadn't been deep-fried started to draw their own weapons, Riku fired a couple blasts at the guards nearest the door, sending them flying back from the impacted. As a firefight began to break out, Zane started running towards an elevator in the back of the room, trying to get away from the pissed out white haired man. Riku noticed this, but was currently bust blasting another guard with his shotgun.

As one of the guards lunged at Riku with a large hunting knife, Riku grabbed his wrist and quickly brought the arm back in one quick motion, breaking it. Riku then fired the last shot from his shotgun, before dropping it. As two more guards rushed him, Riku pulled out his switchblade again, slicing one guard's right thumb off in one clean sweep, causing him to drop his gun and scream in pain.

Drawing one of his handguns with his other hand, Riku quickly shot the thumb less guards in the back of the head, while kick the other in the gut at the same time. As the guard fell back from the kick, Riku fired three more rounds into his head, killing the last guard that was left standing. Riku turned around just in time to see the elevator door shut, Zane inside it. Muttering a curse word, Riku turned and ran down the stairs.

Zane took a secret exit to his front yard and started running as fast as he could. He didn't know what was going on, but he sure as hell didn't want to stay and find out. However, his escape was cut short as a gunshot cut through the air, hitting him dead in the right knee. As he rolled on the ground in pain, Riku walked up behind him, pistol in hand.

"You know, I have to thank you for building you're house so far out of town no one will come and try and help you." Riku said as he pulled out his hunting knife, twirling it in front of Zane's face. Riku then suddenly stabbed the knife into Zane's other knee, causing him to scream out in pain again. "You know, I can't tell you how long I've waited for this moment. I mean, sure it was fun making Maleficent and Pete suffer before killing them, but I've been dreaming of ways to kill you for four years." Riku said as he twisted the knife in Zane's leg, causing him to scream louder.

Leaving the knife in Zane's leg, Riku the pulled out the Uzi he had brought along, and aimed it at Zane's legs. "Wait, I'll give you what ever you want! Money, power, land, just name your price!" Zane screamed out in horror. Riku paused for a moment before giving a reply. "Alight, you bring Sora, Kairi, and Yuffie back from the dead, I won't kill you."

"No…y-your spouse to be dead!" Zane yelled in horror, realizing who was standing in front of him. "Guess what, I'm back and I'm going to send you to hell!" Riku screamed as he opened fire with the Uzi, filling Zane's legs with holes. As Zane screamed in pain, Riku dropped the Uzi, and began punching Zane, hitting with enough force to knock three of his teeth out. Riku then reached back for the sword he had brought with him. As he slowly drew it from it's case, Zane began shaking in a mixture of both fear and pain.

As Riku plunged the blade into Zane's right shoulder, he reached down and ripped the knife out of Zane's knee, holding it with his left hand and the hilt of the sword in his right. As Riku then pulled the sword out and thrust it into Zane's gut, he brought the knife down on Zane's left shoulder, a couple inches from the heart. Riku then began to twist both blades, electing an even louder scream of pain from Zane.

Riku then let go of both blades, and pulled out one of his nine millimeters. Taking aim, Riku carefully emptied the clip into Zane's head, brutally mutilating it. Riku then fell back onto the ground, as he reached into his pocket. It was a small box, and inside was the ring he was going to propose to Yuffie with. Taking one last look at it, Riku brought the revolver out of its holster. Looking at it for a minute, Riku finally shoved the barley down his mouth and pulled the trigger.

END

…….Yeah, it's very emo, I know. On a slightly brighter note, I was finally able to write a real romance scene…you know before the whole getting shot to death thing…


End file.
